Question: A region is bounded by semicircular arcs constructed on the side of a square whose sides measure $2/\pi$, as shown. What is the perimeter of this region? [asy]
path a=(10,0)..(5,5)--(5,-5)..cycle;
path b=(0,10)..(5,5)--(-5,5)..cycle;
path c=(-10,0)..(-5,5)--(-5,-5)..cycle;
path d=(0,-10)..(-5,-5)--(5,-5)..cycle;
path e=(5,5)--(5,-5)--(-5,-5)--(-5,5)--cycle;
fill(e,gray(0.6));
fill(a,gray(0.8));
fill(b,gray(0.8));
fill(c,gray(0.8));
fill(d,gray(0.8));
draw(a,linewidth(0.7));
draw(b,linewidth(0.7));
draw(c,linewidth(0.7));
draw(d,linewidth(0.7));
draw(e,linewidth(0.7));
[/asy]
Since the square has side length $2/\pi$,  the diameter of each circular section is $2/\pi$. The boundary of the region consists of  4 semicircles, whose total perimeter is twice the circumference of a  circle having  diameter $2/\pi$. Hence the perimeter of the region is \[
2\cdot \left(\pi\cdot \frac{2}{\pi}\right) = \boxed{4}.
\]